poison_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
How many transformations?!
Home - Page 2 > Dragon Ball Z-EX > How many transformations?! Cell Data | The Crystal Ball | How many transformations?! | DBZ-EX A.O.Is | Dragon Ball Z * Kaioken / King Kai Fist - x2 - x20 * This form was THE shit before SSJ. Multiplying your power instantaneously with the need of critical ki control so the form doesn't shred you like cheese. The prospect of multiplying your power at will is a good idea, but you'll only be able to do it for shorter and shorter time periods based on higher multipliers alone, let alone the stamina drain / wear & tear on the body. The technique puts your body to working at 100% of your current potential because your body only goes at 50% max functionality for safetly, thus ki control needed to not die, but even then critical injury inbound. * Super Saiyan Grade 1 - x50 * Requires: S-cells | Triggering Factor | High enough BPL / base power level. Goku's base on namek was 3,000,000 for a ball park for SSJ power requirement * Super Saiyan Grade 2 - x62.5 * Requires: S-cells | Training focused on powering up SSJ. This form takes away from your mobility and speed by 50%, but it has +25% power/damage, but with the same ki drain as SSJ grade 1. * Super Saiyan Grade 3 - x75, -75% speed * Requires: S-cells | Same training as G2 but taking it further. Useless as shit form. -75% speed & mobility ad +50% power in return. Too muvh of a good thing is bad and vuallah, extended ascended is shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. Since trunks was stated to be putting out 10x the energy more than vegeta / 10x stronger. Thought Ascended x10 would be the way but Ascended multiplier +10 more sense ans still strong enough for the whole sequence yet weaker than SSJ2. * Super Saiyan Grade 4 / Mastered / Full Power - x50 but No ki or Stamina drain * Requires: S-Cells | Extensive training | Ki control. Look at it this way, instead of FP being near SSG strength, how about it's a SSJ developed to have no ki or stamina drain, a SSJ form for longevity. o this end, Goku and Gohan could train each other surpassing G3, in power from the gains of less wear & tear on the body or ki drain. * Super Saiyan 2 / Grade 5 - x100 * Requires: 2x SSJG1 S-cells (presumably) | 2x G1 BPL | Huge Trigger. A mutation of the G1 transformation, SSJ2 is the form unlocked first by Gohan after he knocked on the door of it whilst still in the HTC / Room of spirit & time. This form boasts superior power than G3 and eqaul speed increase rather than drawback and god damn, a bit more ki drain and 2x the power. Sign me the fuck up! * Super Saiyan 3 - x400 - Nope * Requires (presumably): 8x S-cells & power level etc. A further mutation of the SSJ form. But unlike SSJ2, SSJ3 is basically trash. The ki drain is so potent that when goku used it for the 1st time on his 24hr visit to earth, it run his time down like a knife to 15 minutes. 96x faster come the fuck on. Dragon Ball Super / God Class * Super Saiyan God - x700 * Requires: SSG Ritual https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Saiyan_God Here it is This is a saiyans base form, given divine/god ki. This transformation has a time limit but once starting to master the form enough, the user can transform at will with the only limit being their ki or stamina, not a time limit. * Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan / Super Saiyan Blue - x35,000 * Requires: Intense god ki control or ssg ritual, mastering the form and going ssj with it. This form has variable power due to the ki control necessary for the transformation itself. Thus you can fight weaker people without killing them eg goku blue vs krillin. * Super Saiyan Rosé - x42,000 * Requires: Super Saiyan Blue, but have status as a god. In Goku Black's case, being a kaioshin and then swapping bodies with Goku via the super dragon balls. God status + SSB = Rosé. This form also boasts such acute & perfected ki control that G Black was able to form and wield a leginamate scythe of ki. * Ultimate Arcosian Evolution(s) / Golden - x52,500 '''(Calculated 1.5 xBlue) * Requires: Training, just fucking training. Nope. Only balanced part about it, is that upon initially gaining the form, the ki drain is vicious af for freeza, so it can presumed that similar effects befall others Arcosians. But then all you need to do is training to get your body to adjust to the form and whoop, mastered SSJ all over again. No ki or stamina drain, time limit or ill health effects. That bastard multiplier but with no downside, once tempered enough. * Freeza also stated 'I made it this colour' implying a rainbow of different Ult Arcosaians are possible. * '''Super Saiyan Berserker - x160,000 (Calculated) * Requires: S-cells | Specific but unspecified genes | Weird but unbearable emotional trigger. That power up though, no wonder Kale had difficulty transforming. There are 2 types of this form B & C. B - Berserk / No control and rampaging like a demon. And C type - Controlled, where the user'll have a similar form to regular SSJ but much more powerful, but less than SSJ2 soo probably around a x90 though that's speculation. Also give the power reliance of the form and how the user will continually power up, until the user powers up to their death, unless they either expel their continually generating ki or access the controlled state and controlled berserker state. * Super Saiyan Blue Evolution - x700,000 x875,000 * Requires: Being Vegeta, only he gets the form. Basically blue but ascended buff but instead of a +20% (25%) it's a x20 boost at minimum, with no drawbacks at all. No ki drain, no stamina drain in the form and the stamina ignition which nerfed blue into shit seems to not even exist or if evolved blue still has a stamina ignition, it's minimal. Fusion Formulas * Fusion Dance - A += B * 4 - 10 = Fused Entity scaled down by power, non-permanent * Potara Earrings - A + B * 25 = Fused Entity scaled by power, permanent with kai Z-EX Unique * Potara Vest - A + B * 10 = Fused Entity hour 30mins, scaled down by power, non-permanent, bonus time ability when transformed per person, up to 4 people can fuse * Potara Rings - A + B * 10 - 40 = FE of 2hr, scaled down by power but lessened via higher compatibility, non-permanent, greater time per higher compatibility thus the variation of 10x up to 40x Dragon Ball Z-EX Unique Transformations Mystic Infusions {Human-Saiyan hybrids only} * Ultimate / Mystic / Potential Unleashed = x150 - x450 (Azhar being x550 bc he OP as shit) * Mystic / Ultimate SSJ x7,500 - 22,500 Ult.SSJ - x27,500 * Ult SSJ2 x15,000 - 45,000 Ult.SSJ2- x55,000 * Ult SSJ3 x60,000 - 180,000 Ult.SSJ3- x220,000 * Mystic God x105,000 - 315,000 Mystic God - x385,000 * Mystic Blue x5,250,000 - 15,750,000 Blue - x19,250,000 * MBlue KK x10,500,000 - 105,000,000 PU BlueKK - x38.5mil - 385mil * Mblue KK x31,500,000 - 315,000,000 PU Android Surge * Bio Android -> Beast Form - x10,000 up to x16,000 * Absorption -> Metal (鉄の皮 - Tetsu no kawa) - * Infinite Energy -> Super Android - x??? Namekian Power * Super Namekian * Super Namekian 2 * Super Namekian 3 * Namekian God Villain Transformations Rift Walker ??? & Ki based boosts or amplification (Brackets are the raw power, non-bracketed are the power of her magic being multiplied) * Nightmare - x10,000 = x2,000 * Ultra Nightmare - x100,000 = x20,000 * Hyper Nightmare - x500,000 = x100,000 * Ultimate Nightmare/Light Breaker/God's Nightmare - x1,250,000 x250,000 * True Ult.Nightmare/Light breaker/God's Fear- x125,000,000 x25,000,000 Extinction Destroyer God ??? Boosted Forbidden Divinity - x2,240,000 * Requires: Abundance of negative Ki and SSG. This form is used by '_____' in the series, who was born with an abundance of ki and nega' ki. And in his rogue gathering of saiyans, they learned about the SSG ritual from the saiyan colony on new namek. Between the S-cells of the peaceful life saiyans on new namek's colony to enough of them to perform the SSG ritual, this seems to be a perfect storm scenario. Transcended Forbidden Divinity - x140,000,000 * Requires: Forbidden Divinity. Category:Transformations Category:Fusion Category:DragonBallZ-EX